


Hannah’s Mom (has got it goin on)

by lalaitskelcey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Ben is 19, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Hannah can’t you see, Idk what the plot is at this point, Mommy Issues, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pegging, Scratching, Spanking, Stacys mom au, Under-negotiated Kink, breath play, dom!rey, rey is 39, slight mommy kink, sub!Ben, they are both switches, youre just not the girl for Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaitskelcey/pseuds/lalaitskelcey
Summary: Ben has been in love with Hannah’s mom since he was 14, but he knows she is way out of his league(or is she?)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 169





	1. I’ve waited for so long

**Author's Note:**

> Stacy’s mom au that no one asked for! As always, I get ideas randomly and just excuse to roll with them. This will be my first time attempting any kind of Bdsm so please go easy on me! I’d love to hear what you think!

  
  
Ben knew it was wrong, but he didn’t let that stop him. Ever since he was 14, and he first met her, he was in love. Hannah was cool, they’d become friends at school and started studying together. The first few times she had come to his house, but after a while they decided they would go to her house. He met her dad first, he seemed like a total prick. He had pulled Ben aside, and warned him not to try anything funny with Hannah. He was starting to think coming to her house was a bad idea, but then he saw her. 

Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing jean shorts and a tank top, he could see her nipples poking through. 

“Hi, I’m Hannah’s mom. You must be the Ben we’ve heard so much about.” 

It took him a second to realize she was talking to him. He cleared his throat, “Uh, yes. Hi Mrs. Niima.”

While they studied at the table, he kept stealing glances at her in the kitchen, she was cleaning the oven. Her shorts were riding up, giving him a peak at her ass. He pressed his hand down on his lap, willing his boner to go away. 

“Ben, what did you get for number five?” Hannah asked him.

“Oh, uh, I didn’t do that one yet.” His eyes snapped back to her, hoping she hadn’t seen where he was looking. 

“Well, I think this one is going to be on the test so you should really pay more attention.”

“You’re right, sorry.” 

They continued having study sessions at her house, and eventually he was finding any excuse to be at her house. He offered to mow their lawn over the summer, and Mrs. Niima was thrilled. She’d ruffled his hair the first time he showed up at their house, thanking him and showing him where they kept the lawn mower. Hannah would come hang around whenever he took a break, asking him about seeing a movie or hanging out at the mall. He always made up a reason he couldn’t go, saying he was grounded or already had plans. 

When they are juniors in high school, Hannah confesses she has a crush on him. He’s already started to realize at this point his crush on her mom is pointless, so he accepts and asks her on a date. When they have their first kiss, he feels nothing. But he decides he’ll keep trying, maybe he will develop feelings for her. They graduate high school, and Hannah announces she is going out of state for college. She always had good grades, way better than he did. Basketball got him a scholarship for community college, so they decided it's best to break up. 

He has sex for the first time during his freshman year of college. The girl is tan with brown hair and an athletic build, but that’s all he knows about her. He comes embarrassingly quickly, before running out of the room and never seeing her again. He gets a call from Hannah one day, and she sounds like she’s been crying.

“My parents are getting divorced! My dads been cheating on my mom for years. I hate him!” 

Ben hates him too, but doesn’t tell her that. He just lets her vent, while his mind starts to wander. 

“..anyways, I’ll let you go. But I’ll be in town next weekend, it’d be nice to see you.” 

“Alright, I’ll try to be there.” 

Oh geez, he isn’t sure if that’s a good idea. He honestly hadn’t thought about her for a few years, and now she’s getting divorced? 

_Should’ve happened sooner, she’s too good for him._

He remembers the first wet dream he ever had, shortly after he met her for the first time. She’d been bent over in a short little dress, her ass right in his face. Not like he had any clue what to do at the time, but the imagery was enough and he woke up needing to change his underwear. 

He heads downstairs and sees his mother making lunch.

“Did you hear about Hannah’s parents?” He asks, leaning on the counter and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I heard. That’s a real shame, I thought they were a good match.”

“What? They seemed terrible for each other.” 

She sets her spoon down, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “What would you know about it?”

“They fought just as often as you and dad do!”

“And look at us, we’re still together.”

“Dads gone ninety percent of the time and you’re always busy with work!”

“That’s what people who are married do! Find stuff to keep them busy.”

He doesn’t want to argue with her, but he would never want a marriage like that. He remembers seeing his mom in tears after they fought, his father storming out and slamming the door. Han would be gone for a week, then show up with a bouquet of roses and pretend like nothing had happened. Grandma Padmé could probably take credit for raising him, he’d seen her more than his parents as a child. 

“I’m going to Poe’s, I’ll be back later.” He tells his mother before leaving the house. 

He drives around for a while before finding himself in front of Hannah’s house. She mentioned her dad was moving out and leaving the house to her mom. Taking a deep breath, he gets out of the car and walks up to the front door and rings the bell. She answers quickly, looking at him with a confused look on her face.

“Ben? What are you doing here?”

God, she doesn’t look a day over thirty. Her hair is shorter, and she has a crease between her brows he doesn’t remember seeing before. 

“Hi, Hannah told me what happened. I wanted to say… I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, it was for the best. You can come in, if you want. How have you been?” She steps aside, closing the door behind him after he steps past her.

“I’ve been good, thank you Mrs. Ni- oh, sorry. Old habits.”

“Just call me Rey, you’re an adult now. Gosh, you and Hannah are nineteen now, where’s the time gone? That’s how old I was when I had her.” 

Following her steps, she sits down in the living room and he sits across from her.

“Okay, Rey. If there’s anything I can do to help around here, please let me know. I don’t have many classes right now, mostly just focusing on basketball.”

“Of course, that's so generous of you, Ben. Would you like some tea?”

“Sure, thank you.” 

_What exactly is your plan? Tell her you’ve been in love with her for years? I’m sure she’ll swoon at your feet and beg you to fuck her._

Shaking his head, he stands as she comes back in the room and offers him a glass. 

“How is basketball going? I admit I don’t keep up with sports much, that was more of my husband's thing.”

“It’s good, I was made point guard recently. Which is a good thing,” he explains at her look of confusion, “and my coach says I’m one of the best freshman players he’s had so far.”

“That’s wonderful! I really ought to come to a game sometime. Hannah will be in town next weekend, maybe she and I will come to one.”

“I-I could save you guys some tickets. We get a few every quarter to give to friends and family.”

“That would be great. Well, I need to get to an appointment I have, but it was so nice seeing you!” She stands and holds out her arms with a smile on her face.

His stomach drops as he rises from his seat and she pulls him into a hug. He tries to focus on the wallpaper behind her rather than her breasts pushing against his chest, and it’s a miracle he doesn’t have a boner when she pulls away. Walking him to the door, she sends him off with a wave. 

Once he gets home, he sees a note from Leia saying dinner is in the fridge and she’ll see him tomorrow. Wasting no time, he takes the stairs two at a time up to his bedroom and quickly drops his pants and takes himself in hand. He imagines Rey's delicate hand pumping him instead. Her tits are small, but he bets he could still fuck them. He groans, his head dropping back as he comes in his hand. 

_I’m totally fucked._

—

“Come on man! It’ll be a great time. I’m lucky I even found a place that lets in people under twenty one. You have to come with us!” Poe punches his arm, and Ben just rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t want to go to a strip club, Poe. No matter how many times you ask me.”

“I will drag your ass there, Solo! Come on, you hardly ever go to any party’s, at least do this with me. It’s just gonna be you, me, Finn and Snap. That’s it.”

“Hmm, let me think about it. No.” Pushing his chair back, he stands and picks up his library book, Poe quickly following behind him.

“Ben, I’m asking you for this one thing.”

“You ask me for money all the time.”

“That’s different!”

“If you stop pestering me every weekend about going to parties, I’ll go.”

“Deal!”

He eventually tunes out as Poe starts going over details about the night, thinking instead about having Hannah and Mrs.- Rey watching him would make him play worse. His mom’s been to a few of his games, his dad even less than that. He’s never really felt the pressure of having someone there to watch him play, other than recruiters when he was in high school. 

“... so Friday night, the place on Jakku street. Eleven o’clock.”

“Alright.”

He decided to look the place up later when he’s back in his room, making sure the door is locked because god forbid his mom walk in when he’s looking up a strip club. Typing the place into google, he pulls up the website and they have some of their dancers featured on the site. One of them, called Kira Ren, catches his eye. She has short brown hair, a great ass too. Hopefully she’ll be there when he is. 

A knock on his door pulls him from his thoughts.

“Ben, you in there?”

“What, mom?”

“Dinners ready.”

“Thanks.”

Shutting his laptop, he stands and heads downstairs, seeing his mother sitting at the table. He takes the seat across from her, and starts serving himself. 

“How was class today?” Leia asks him.

“Okay, same as usual. I’ll be going to a party with Poe on Friday.”

“No drinking and driving.” He resists rolling his eyes, and just nods.

“So I heard Hannah will be in town next weekend, are you gonna see her at all?”

“She called me, I’ll probably stop by and see her at some point.”

“It’s been some time, think you two will get back together?”

“Mother, please. Don’t.”

“Okay, okay! I just hope you’ll remember to give me grand babies one day!”

“I don't even know if I want kids. Do we really need to discuss this right now?” He huffs, taking a bite of his food.

“You’ll change your mind, all young people do. I didn’t want kids at your age, either.”

_You sure never acted like a mother…_

**

Friday rolls around quicker than he thought it would, and he finds himself looking forward to it. Poe picks him up with everyone else and they head to the strip club. The bouncer barely even glances at their IDs before waving them in. They find an open lounge near the stage and take their seats, and a waitress quickly comes to take their order. Poe confidently orders a beer, and once she doesn’t ask for an ID the other two do as well. Ben just gets a soda, earning an eye roll from Poe. 

“If you guys are drinking tonight, someone needs to be sober.”

The lights dim slightly and the music stops, before the Dj starts talking.

“Alright folks, up first tonight we’ve got Miss Kira Ren! Get your wallets out, she’s hot hot hot!”

She comes out in only a black corset, over tight black shorts and fishnet stockings with stiletto heels. She walks around the stage a bit, and he swears she makes eye contact with him, before she turns and walks to the pole. Gripping it tight, she spins around a few times before jumping onto it, and leaning back. She starts unbuttoning her corset, and he swallows the saliva in his mouth. He can hear everyone around him cheering, as she drops the piece of cloth and her tits are revealed. They aren’t the largest, but god they’re still great. Dropping from the pole, she crawls up the stage right toward him, and now he knows she's looking at him. It’s when she gets right to the edge that he jolts, recognizing her.

_Mrs. Niima???_

His mouth drops open, and she’s already standing and continuing her performance. Poe elbows him in the rib.

“Glad you came now?!” Ben just nods, keeping his eyes on Rey. Before he knows it, her performance is over and she leaves the stage. Poe stands and walks off somewhere, and when he returns he hauls Ben up and starts dragging him somewhere.

“What, Poe?”

“You’re getting your first lap dance, on me!”

“No way, fuck off man.”

“Hey, I saw how you were watching that last dancer. I was able to get you one with her.”

He pulls him toward the back, where a bouncer stands in front of a roped off section.

“The dance is for him.” Poe shoves him forward.

The guy nods, before lifting the rope and gesturing for him to go ahead. There’s a curtained off area with a couch, and he takes a seat, trying to ignore how nervous he feels.

“Benjamin, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Rey walks in, wearing just a black bra top and the same shorts as earlier, her short hair slicked back. 

“It was my friend's idea. I’ve never been.”

“I know, I would’ve seen you. I’ve been here for a bit.” She winks, as she starts walking toward him. “This can just be our little secret, right? Don’t want Hannah knowing this is what I do.”

He swallows, “Of course.”

She places a hand on his shoulder, and straddles his lap. “Just relax, enjoy it.” She whispers into his ear. 

She moves her hips, leaning her head back. Her clothed core makes contact with the outline of his erection, making him groan. Her hands squeeze his shoulders, and trail down his arms and pull his hands to rest on her waist. He didn’t think that was allowed but if she’s doing it, it must be. He can feel himself growing even harder, and she keeps pressing herself against him. She rolls her hips forward, looking him right in the eyes. He can’t maintain eye contact, so he closes his eyes and leans his head back. 

He feels her nose go up his throat, and her breasts are pressed against him. 

“It’s okay, you can let go.” She grinds down against him, and he bites his tongue to keep from moaning as he comes in his pants. 

“Good boy.” His chest heaves, and he feels a tingle down his spine from her praise. She continues gently rocking her hips against his a few more times, before he feels her pull away from him. 

He watches as she walks away, turning her head back and smiling at him before she leaves the room. 

He doesn’t get much sleep that night.

—

He can’t stop thinking about her for the next few days, and he desperately wants to see her again. He jerks off every night, remembering the feeling of her rocking against him. Hannah calls him on Sunday, but he can’t face her right now, doesn’t even know if he can when she’s in town. 

Monday comes, and he’s barely able to focus on his classes. At practice, his coach sends him home early to get his head straightened out. 

He gets home, and only lasts about ten minutes before he gets back in his car and drives to her house. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I had to see you again.”

“Ben, what happened at the club wasn’t...appropriate. It can’t happen again.”

“Why? I’m nineteen, it’s perfectly legal.”

“I’m Hannah’s mom, that’s hardly right.”

“Hannah and I broke up months ago. She never even really liked me, and for me it was always you.”

“What?” Her hand drops away from the door, and he quickly pushes past her and shuts the door behind him.

“Please, I’ve waited years to be able to do this.” He takes her face in his hands, pressing his lips against hers. Her hands fist at his shirt, and her mouth opens, her tongue seeking his. One of her hands slips down, cupping his growing erection. 

“Have you done this before?” She asks him.

“I’m not a virgin.”

“Please tell me it wasn’t-“

“Not with Hannah.”

“Thank god.” She takes his hand, and pulls him toward her bedroom. She pushes him down on the bed, and he starts to reach for him, but she swats his hands away.

“Benjamin, there’s some things we need to discuss before we do this. I’m not sure if you’ve heard the term before, but I’m a dom.”

“Like… bdsm?” She smiles.

“Yes, precisely. You see, my ex liked to be in charge too, but never liked letting me take control. Can you do that for me?”

He nods, not even needing to think about it. She climbs on his lap, biting his lip before pushing him to lay down.

“We’re going to have so much fun.”


	2. I know it might be wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this up sooner, apologies! Please don’t judge me too much, this is my first attempt at any kind of BDSM. I’d love to hear what you think!!
> 
> See end notes for possible triggers in this chapter

She pulls his shirt off, her hands touching every inch of his bare chest. Her lips make their way down his throat, and she bites at his pec, hard enough to leave a mark. Running his hands up and down her back, he starts to lift her shirt off. 

“Ah, not just yet.” She removes his hands from behind her, and places them above his head. 

“Can you be good and keep your hands here until I tell you?” She whispers into his ear.

“Yes.” He says, feeling breathless. He can hardly believe this is actually happening. 

“Good. You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” Her hands stroke down his chest, making him shiver as she ghosts over his ribs. He nods vigorously. “What’s your safe word?”

“My what?” 

“Safe word. If you want me to stop at any point, you say that word.”

“Okay, um. Red.”

“Good, good.” She pinches his nipples, making him hiss through his teeth. It hurts, but his cock twitches in his pants. 

She moves down his body, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. She places a kiss on the tip of his dick, looking up at him through her lashes. Her hand wraps around his length, and she takes all him into her mouth, going all the way down until she gags slightly, making his eyes roll back. She then uses her saliva to pump him gently, and he quickly starts feeling the pleasure build, making his stomach clench. She sucks on his balls, and he knows he’s close.

“Rey, I’m gonna come.”

He looks down and sees a smirk on her face, as she pulls his foreskin down and licks under the head. Just as he starts to fall over the edge, she stops. He groans, wanting to sit up.

“You’ll come when I’m ready for you to.”

He wants to be angry, but god she looks so fucking hot. She gets to her feet and takes off her clothes, before straddling his hips again. 

“Are you clean, Benjamin?”

“I’ve only been with one girl, and I got tested afterward. I was fine.”

“Good, good. I’m on the pill, and haven’t been with anyone for over a year. Are you alright with not using a condom?”

“Yes, I don’t care.” He was excited at the idea of fucking without a condom, but had been too nervous to ask the only time he had sex. 

She looks pleased, and scoots over him so her cunt runs against his dick. He throws his head back, absorbed in the feeling of her slick coating him. He hears her breath catch, as his head catches on her clit, and he raises his hips so it catches again. Rising on her knees, she aligns him with her entrance and sinks down onto him slowly. 

“God, it’s been too long.” She groans, and starts rocking her hips against his. She leans down and catches his mouth with hers, and her tongue quickly meets his. He tries his best to match the speed of her movements, and before he can stop it or tell her, he’s coming with a shout. 

“I figured you were close. Poor young thing, so much pent up energy.” She sits up, and he shivers as he leaves her heat. 

“Be a good boy, and help finish me off?”

He nods, and she grins, scooting up until her cunt is over his face. 

“You can use your hands now.” 

He quickly grabs her hips, pulling her down over his mouth. Lapping at her cunt, he looks up to make sure he’s doing it right and she’s enjoying it. Her hand slides through his hair, fisting and tugging and making him groan. 

“Good boy, good, just like that.” He slides a finger into her entrance, feeling as she clenches around him. He can taste his own spend leaking from her, and he finds he doesn’t hate it. His tongue circles around her clit, before he closes his lips around it and sucks as hard as he can. She cries out, tugging on his hair hard enough she’s probably pulling some out but he doesn’t care, just keeps thrusting gently with his finger. She pants above him, stroking his head.

“Such a good boy, you’re so good for me.” She crawls off of him and collapses next to him, and he craves her praise. He leans on his elbow and looks down at her, and she cracks open an eye, a quiet laugh escaping her.

“Come here.” She raises her arm, and he wastes no time moving to rest his head against her breast. She strokes his head, and keeps telling how good he did, relaxing him till he falls asleep. 

**

When he wakes up, he’s alone. He rubs his eyes, sitting up and looking around for Rey. Stumbling out of bed, he pulls his boxers on and leaves the room. He finds her standing in front of the stove, only wearing his shirt. It makes him happy in a way he can’t describe, and he wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

“How long was I asleep?” 

“About three hours.”

“Damn, felt like longer than that. Did you sleep at all?”

“I did. Thought you might be hungry. I made pancakes.”

He turns to see a stack of pancakes on a plate, and removes his arms to grab one off the top. 

“These are good, thanks.” He leans back against the counter, and she comes to stand between his spread legs.

“You worked up quite the appetite.” She smirks, and starts to feed him another one, and he gladly takes it.

“I didn’t really do anything though. Just laid there.” 

“No,” she grabs his chin, making him look at her, “you were so good, doing exactly as I told you.” Her other hand starts to wander down his chest, pushing past the waist line of his boxers. He takes in her messy hair, her hungry eyes, and her pursed lips. 

“I did.” He says, making her smile. 

“Yes. Such a good boy, just for me.” She grasps his cock, giving a light squeeze before she starts stroking him up and down. “Carry me back to bed, Benjamin.”

He practically throws her over his shoulder, and she giggles as he runs back to her room. He tosses her on the bed, and crawls over her, as she pulls him back down for a fierce kiss. Following her lead, he bites gently at her lip, and she makes a pleased sound so he tries a little harder. He’s suddenly flipped onto his back, and her hands are suddenly braced around his neck. She raises an eyebrow, silently asking if he trusts her. He just nods, and she pushes lightly on either side of his neck. 

His breath speeds up, and his heart races. It’s like a rush of euphoria through his body, similar to an orgasm but different. He feels her lips against his again, but he’s too light headed to kiss her back. 

“Did you like that?” She whispers in his ear.

“Yes, what the fuck was it?”

“It’s called choking, but I didn’t actually cut off your air supply. Just pressed on your neck here,” she runs her finger down an area just below his right ear, “ and it gives you a sort of adrenaline rush.” 

“Can you do it again?” 

She giggles and kisses his nose.

“It’s your first time so we shouldn’t push it, darling. Maybe next time.”

He’s thrilled at the idea of a next time, and honestly wasn’t sure there would be a  _ next  _ time. 

“Can I ask you something?” He says, sitting up and looking at her.

“Of course.”

“If...I hadn’t seen you at the strip club that night, would this have ever happened?”

She pushes his hair out of his face.

“I don’t know, honestly. I did think you looked so handsome when you came to the house the other day, but considering your past with Hannah… I probably wouldn’t have considered it.”

“Do you do this often? I mean… I guess you were married but..”

“No. I was only with him while we were married. But obviously he didn’t hold the same sentiments.” She rolls her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t do that. I only want you.” He holds her face, and she kisses him, pulling him down and over her.

—

He sees Rey three more times that week, and it would’ve been more but she tells him he had to focus on his school work. The weekend comes around, and he knows Hannah gets in today, so he has plans to meet her at a coffee shop nearby. 

“You’re seeing Hannah today, aren’t you?” His mom asks, as he comes down the stairs.

“Yeah, we’re meeting at that coffee shop on third street.”

“Why not bring her here? I’d love to see her again.”

“We’ll see, she’s probably busy visiting all her friends; don’t forget why she’s in town.” 

“I know, I know. I ought to stop by and see Rey, ask how she’s doing. It can’t be easy being by herself after all these years.”

“Yeah.” He keeps his face neutral, not really wanting to talk about Rey with his mom. “I’m heading out, bye.”

“Bye! Tell Hannah I’d love to see her.”

“Alright.” He’s not going to tell Hannah anything about his mom.

She’s already there when he parks, and stands to give him a hug when he walks in.

“How’ve you been? Wow, your hair is so much longer.” She goes to push it out of his face, but it’s too similar to what Rey does so he steps back before she can. A look of confusion momentarily passes over face before she sits back down.

“I’ve been good, just focusing on school and basketball. How about you?”

“Ugh, college is so much harder than I thought it would be. Definitely not the top of the class anymore.” She leans back, and looks down at her lap. “So have you… seen anyone since I left?”

“Uh, one or two people…”

“Oh. Okay. Um, I was thinking, I regret breaking up with you, Ben. I miss you,” she looks at him again, “could we try again?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sort of seeing someone right now.”

“Oh… sorry, I probably should’ve asked first. Do they know you’re here?”

“Yeah.” Rey actually suggested this coffee shop.

“Okay. Just forget I said anything.” She laughs, but it seems forced. 

The rest of the time goes by achingly slow, certainly not helped by the moments of awkward silence. He makes up an excuse of needing to study for a test, and they say a quick goodbye. 

Rey texts him on Sunday, informing him that Hannah just left so he quickly drives over there. As soon as she closes the door behind him, she pulls him down for a kiss. He grabs her under the legs, and she wraps them around him as her hands slide up into his hair. They quickly make their way to the bedroom, and he drops her down onto the bed before falling over her. She had on just a tee shirt with nothing underneath it, and he quickly pulls it off and starts licking around one of her nipples. Her back arches, and she starts pulling off her own sweatpants. 

“Someone’s impatient.” He mumbles around her pink nipple.

She flips them over, pinning his hands above his head as she reaches into her night stand. She pulls out a silk scarf and uses it to tie his hands. 

“Don’t be a brat, Benjamin.” 

He just chuckles, watching as she unzips his pants and pulls them off. He’s already rock hard, and leaking when she finally frees him. Her tongue darts out and licks the precum off, smiling as he groans. Pulling down his foreskin, she teases him all the way to the edge; but he already knows that’s what she likes. She’s got him trained well enough by now, so he can last long enough for them to come together. 

“I decided I want you to fuck me today.” She unties his hands, and rolls off of him to spread her legs on her back. 

He wastes no time and quickly settles between her legs, moving the tip of his dick through her folds to gather up the wetness. Nails dig into his back as he sheathes himself in her, making them both gasp. He feels her nip at his neck, probably leaving a mark. Pulling one of her legs over his shoulder, he’s able to hit a different angle inside her. 

“Oh fuck, I’m so close. Keep hitting that spot.” She mumbles, pushing her hips up to meet his. 

He presses his face into her neck, speeding up his thrusts as her hands slide down his body to squeeze his ass. Rey cries out, almost screaming and he feels her clench around him. It's enough to bring him down with her, and after a few more hurried thrusts he grunts as he spills into her. He starts to move off of her, but she just wraps her arms around his neck and keeps him in place. His arms can’t hold him up any longer, so he collapses on top of her. They both try to catch their breath together, chests moving against each other. Rolling to his side, he pulls her against his body as they both start to fall asleep. 

**

“What the fuck!!”

He blinks his eyes open, right as something is thrown in his face. 

“Hannah, I can explain!” He hears Rey say, as he pulls what appears to be his shirt out of his face. 

Panic is the best way to describe what he feels when he sees Hannah standing in the door to Rey’s bedroom, Rey herself is standing with the sheet wrapped around her body,

“What is there to explain?? You’re sleeping with my ex boyfriend! How long has this been going on?”

“It only happened last week, I swear!” He pulls his shirt on over his head, watching as Hannah turns to glare at him.

“So this is what you meant when you said you were seeing someone? My  _ mom?!  _ What the fuck is wrong with you?” She storms out of the room, and Rey throws a look in his direction before chasing after her. 

He jumps out of the bed and pulls his pants on before following them out to the living room.

“Hannah, please! This just happened, you were never meant to find out like this.”

“I’m sure you meant for me to never find out.”

Honestly, that’s how Ben feels. But clearly not Rey.

“No honey, I would’ve told you eventually I swear. Please, just calm down.”

“No! I- I can’t even believe this!” She runs to the front door, slamming it shut and jumping into her car. Rey just stands there, looking on the verge of tears. 

“I’m sorry… this all my fault.” He falls to his knees, pushing his hair out of his face.

“No, I’m equally to blame.”

“Are we done? Is this where it ends?”

“I don’t know, Ben… but right now I need to be a mom. I’m sorry.”

He gathers up his clothes, before heading back to his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this has a bit of an unhappy ending, but it’s more so just an ambiguous ending. Not happy, but not unhappy. I would’ve tagged if I had known from the beginning but I didn’t I’m sorry!! 
> 
> Breath play
> 
> Restraints 
> 
> Edging 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. I’m in love with Hannah’s mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben pines over Rey, and secretly Rey pines over Ben as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up so much sooner, I’m sorry! Moving has been a bitch, I hate moving 0/10 do not recommend

He almost has himself convinced he’s over her. Almost. Then he goes home and sees a silk tie in his closet and gets a boner. 

His dick feels raw from how many times he’s jerked off, thinking about her. But he never feels satisfied, even after he comes. Basketball is all he can focus on, working himself so hard he’s not just stuck in his head. Coach Snoke praises him, tells him it’s the best he’s ever played. He thinks he must be pathetic, pining this hard over someone. But he knew it couldn’t last, how long would she really stay interested in a dumb kid like him? 

“Ben? Are listening to me?” His mom asks him.

He looks up from his plate, not even realizing she had been speaking. “Yes, sorry. Just tired.”

“Have you been sleeping okay? Do you have a fever?” She tries to touch his forehead with the back of her hand, but he pushes her hand away. 

“I’m fine. Schools just a lot right now.”

“Alright, but you’d tell me if something was wrong?” 

“Yeah.”  _ No. _

_ “ _ Your father will be home this weekend, he said he wants to come to your game.”

“Why?” Ben can’t even remember the last time he came to a game. He’s been gone for three weeks.

“Because he’s your father, he wants to support you.”

“Sure he does.”

“Ben.” She gives him a look. He just rolls his eyes, and stands from the table.

“I’m done eating, I’m going to bed.”

Luckily she doesn’t try saying anything else, and he goes to his room and flops down on his bed. It had been almost a month since he’d seen her. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he opens their text thread.

He startles when a call comes through, and it’s Rey. He almost drops it on his face, before quickly answering.

“Rey?” 

“I miss you too.” She sighs.

“Do you really?”

“I wouldn’t lie, Benjamin.”

His heart races, and he sits up. “Let me come over.”

“Not right now. Maybe this weekend.”

“Please…” he cringes at the neediness in his voice.

“Take off your pants.”

He furrows his brow, but hears her panting and quickly sets the phone down and pulls off his pants.

“Okay.”

“Good, good. Now take yourself in hand, gently.”

He does as she says, his head falling back against his pillow. He strokes himself slowly, trying to imagine its her hand.

“How does that feel?”

“Good. Shit, I wish it was you instead.”

“I’m so wet, Ben. Just for you.” She whispers into the phone, and his hips jerk into hand. 

“Fuck. I need to see you.”

“You will, soon. I’m close Ben, so close.”

He squeezes himself, hand moving frantically to come with her. He starts to hear her whimpering, and quickly follows behind her. He spills into his hand, and hears her catching her breath just like him.

“When can I see you?” He says between exhales. 

“I’ll call you.” And then she hangs up. 

He’s too tired to be angry, and just drops his phone. 

—

“You need to get laid, man.” Poe smacks him on the shoulder. 

“Fuck off, Poe.”

“I’m serious. You’re so tense all the time! Just your hand keeping you company doesn’t count.”

Ben glares at him, making him throw up his hands in surrender.

It had been three days, and Rey still hadn’t called him. Had that just been her attempt at a goodbye? Maybe she wanted someone with more experience than him? He had looked up what submissives did and was a little horrified. Some things he didn’t think he would mind, but what if she wanted more from him than he was willing to do?

He decided to do some experimenting with himself, trying to determine what he could handle. Thank god for discreet shipping, because Leia is the one who gets his little package from the mail.

“A package came for you today.”

“Uh… thanks.” 

He’s presuming she didn’t open it based on the lack of shock or confusion on her face. He wasn’t even sure he hadn’t lost his mind when he ordered it. But he was curious, nonetheless.

He closes and locks his door behind him, and rips the package open. A bottle of lube and a butt plug are waiting for him inside.

“I can do this, I can do this…” he undresses, pulling up the tutorial he watched for beginners to anal play.

It said to start slow, and use plenty of lube. Part of this is because of Rey, but he’s also just wondered before if it was something he’d take pleasure in. He’d used his fingers before, after he’d ordered, and found he didn’t hate it but didn’t hit the gspot he supposedly has back there. Hopefully he’ll have more luck with the plug. Laying down on his stomach, he rubs some of the lube around the plug before tentatively pushing it into himself. It’s an uncomfortable stretch at first, so he lets himself adjust before pushing farther. Finally, it presses against something, and he groans and presses his face into his pillow. 

He starts stroking himself, finding he feels close to coming already. He thinks about how proud Rey would be, ‘ _ good boy, getting all nice and ready for me.’ _

His hand speeds up, squeezing just slightly and he quickly comes, his spend all over his stomach and bed. 

“Holy fuck….” 

He can’t wait to see Rey.

—

She misses him, but she knows she shouldn’t. She’d driven out to Hannah’s school to smooth things over with her, which hadn’t been easy. 

She tried to stay away from him, she really did. But then he texted her, and she couldn’t help herself. She wanted nothing more than to have him come over, tie him down to her bed and never let him leave. 

Her willpower was wearing thin. Imagining him with ropes around his wrists, writhing beneath her. She’s come from the thought of it more times than she’s willing to admit. 

She works another shift at the nightclub, not because she needs to. She got her ex for a hell of an alimony payment; she does it for the thrill of it. But it hasn’t been as fun lately. She keeps searching through the faces in the crowd, hoping to see Ben. But he’s good about staying away, and doesn’t try to call or text her again. 

The doorbell rings one day and she rushes to answer it hoping to see one particular face at her door. But her smile drops after she opens the door.

“Leia, what a surprise.”

“I’m so sorry to just drop by, I think I lost your number.”

“That’s fine, come on in.”  _ You never had it in the first place. _

Leia has always pretended to be the world's best mom. But everyone knew she was married to her job, Han included. That’s why he saw fit to dedicate all his time to his own work. Rey had been judged for being a stay at home mom, and choosing motherhood over a career. 

“How have you been? I’m so sorry to hear about the divorce.”

“Wish it would’ve happened sooner, honestly. I feel so much freer now.” She smirks, taking a sip of water.

Leia pales, but just nods.

“How’s Hannah? Ben mentioned she was in town recently.”

“She’s good, still buried in her studies. I’m hoping she comes and visits again soon.”

“I told Ben to bring her by, but the nerfherder must’ve forgotten. I’m so hoping those two get back together, they made such a cute couple.”

Rey just nodded, lips pursed into a fake smile. 

“Anyways, I won’t take up too much of your time. Just wanted to let you know if you need anything, don’t be afraid to reach out.”

“Thank you, Leia. You’re too kind.” She sees her off with a smile that drops the moment she closes the door.

—

It’s late, just after one am when she finally calls him.

“Ben. Come to my house.” And she hangs up.

His heart races, and he quickly and quietly runs down the stairs and grabs his car keys. It’s good he doesn’t encounter any cops on the way over, because he goes over the speed limit the whole way there. The door opens as soon as he gets out of his car, and Rey throws herself at him as soon as he gets into her house. 

“I missed you,” she says, her lips against his.

“Why didn’t you call sooner?” He says between kisses.

“It doesn’t matter now.” 

Really she just was trying to distance herself, do the right thing. But why? When had doing the right thing ever rewarded her in life? Other than Hannah, her wonderful daughter, her life had just been constantly trying to please others and being punished as a result. She’s done caring.

She’s pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around him. She squeezes him, as if she’s afraid he’ll slip away. Her shirt is quickly thrown to the ground, followed by his. His hand under her thighs supports her as he carries her to the couch. Unzipping his jeans she quickly drops to her knees and takes him into her mouth, something she’s rarely looked forward to. 

“Fuck, Rey….” his head drops back, and though he longs to reach his hands out and stroke her hair, he keeps his hands to himself.

“Such a good boy for me, so hard already.” 

“There’s something in my pocket you should see.”

She raises an eyebrow, his cock coming out of her mouth with an obscene pop. Reaching into his pocket, she smiles when she finds what he means. 

“Benjamin, have you been playing with yourself?”

His cheeks redden, and he nods. 

They end up in her bedroom, him on his stomach as she pulls some lube out of her bedside table. 

“Can you take it all the way in?”

“Yes.”

Her ex husband was never willing to try, selfish bastard. He was perfectly happy expecting her too, though. 

She strokes his head, rolling the plug around his puckered hole. He takes a deep breath, and she pushes it in. His breath stutters, and his eyes squeeze shut. He rises on his knees, leaning down to kiss her. She pushes him back against her head board, and lowers herself down onto his length. She moans, loving the feeling of just having him inside her. She can tell he starts to get impatient, his hips shaking from the effort of staying still. 

“Please, I need you to move.” 

She smirks at him. “Just enjoy it, Benjamin.” She kisses his nose, enjoying the frustrated look on his face. Placing kisses down along his throat, she clenches him and makes him hiss through his teeth. She knows he’s dying to touch her, but she decides to tease him just a bit more. Her fingers slide down her body, circling her clit. His eyes follow, hungrily watching. 

With a growl, Ben flips them, and she ends up on her back as he fucks her slowly.

“You’ll- ah- pay for that, Benjamin.” She says, even as she lifts one of her legs over his shoulder. 

He just buries his face in her neck. One of his hands snakes between them, rubbing her clit in tight circles. A moan escapes her, and her nails drag down his back. She feels him shudder, and his hips start moving even faster. 

_ Two can play at that game… _ she thinks

Reaching around, she presses on the plug gently, and he groans, his hips almost faltering their pace. He grabs her hands, and pins them above her head. She leans up, smashing her lips against his. She shifts her hips, allowing him to hit the perfect angle and she feels herself starting to come apart. Pulling from his mouth, she comes with a shout and she hears Ben coming with her. Even through her blinding climax, she can make out the noises he makes and it just adds to her pleasure. 

He collapses on top of her, as they both try to catch their breath. 

“Please don’t send me away again…” he mumbles into her shoulder. 

“I couldn’t if I tried.” 


	4. Can I come over after school?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegging? Pegging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, all this is short I’m sorry! I’ve also never written pegging before so apologies if it isn’t great. I was just inspired to write some more dom!rey and this story is the best place!

Ben is having a wonderful dream. His hands are on Rey’s hips, she’s on her knees as he thrusts into her wet heat. She calls his name  _ Ben, Ben, Ben… _

He’s always wanted to try doggy style with her, this is amazing. 

He feels her nails dig into his chest…

Wait, what? 

He wakes slowly, hearing panting above him. When he opens his eyes, he sees it wasn’t entirely a dream. She rides his cock, her head thrown back as she braces her hands on his chest. 

_ She must not realize I’m awake yet.  _

He rolls them over quickly, making her yelp in surprise. 

“Naughty boy, I thought you were asleep.” Her legs wrap around his waist, and she tugs on his earlobe with her teeth. He moans, and quickens his thrusts. 

They’d been seeing each other for a few months now, and his mom had eventually found out. She’d acted scandalized, and demanded he stop at once. He threatened to never speak to her again if she tried to keep from the one thing that made him feel alive. He loved Rey, whether he could admit it to her or not, he loved her. 

“You’re doing so good.” She cooed, as she reaches down to squeeze his ass. He shutters at her praise, and snakes a hand between them to rub at her clit. He feels her clench around him, and she cries out, her nails digging in hard enough to draw blood. He loved watching her fall apart. He fucks her through the aftershocks, and once she’s done she pushes him off of her. He knows by now what to do, he lays on his back as she kneels next to him. 

“Good boy, doing as you’re told. Do you think you did good enough to come?” She purrs, stroking his dick. He nods, begging her to let him finish. 

She takes him into her mouth, going all the way till he hits the back of her throat, and she gags slightly. Her fingers begin to massage his perineum, and his breath goes raged. She bobs her head, hollowing her cheeks, and he grunts as he spills down her throat. Swallowing all of it, he watches her lick her lips before sitting up and pulling her face to his. He can taste his spend on her tongue, and god how he loves this woman. 

___

He sits in class a few days later, taking notes as the professor speaks. He starts to zone out, watching the leaves outside blow around. He’s been feeling burnt out lately in school, wondering why he’s even there. His phone buzzes, and he pulls it out to see a text from Rey, asking him to come over after class.  _ Of course  _ he types out. 

His car pulls into her driveway an hour later, and he lets himself in with the key she gave him.

“Rey?” Dropping his bag in the living ion, room, he goes in search of her. 

“In my room.” 

He stops and stares when he gets to the doorway, his mouth hanging open. 

“I think you’re ready, Benjamin.” She smirks, as she sits up on her knees and grips the strap-on she wears. 

“Yes.” He starts pulling his clothes off, and she chuckles and he almost trips taking his pants off. “Get on all fours, just like that.” 

Taking the lube from her bedside table, she squeezes out a generous amount on his asshole, and he gasps at the feeling. 

“Rey, I..” 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll go slow.” She pushes his knees further apart, and massages his puckered hole with her thumb. Feeling the head press against him, he holds his breath. It pushes into him, and he grabs Rey’s hand on his hip. 

They had been gradually sizing up the plugs he used, preparing him for this. But he realizes, none of that compared to this. 

She eases into him slowly, so tortuously slow. 

Giving him a minute to adjust, she begins to thrust in and out of him. His mouth hangs open, as a moan escapes the back of his throat. 

“You’re so tight, Benjamin. You take my cock so well.” 

Thrusting in all the way to the hilt, she squeezes his hips as he cries out in pleasure. The sheets bunch up in his fist, and he presses his cheek into the bed. 

“You’re so good for me, letting me fuck your ass. Do you know what good boys get?” She teases him, as her thrusts pick up speed. “They get to cum.” Reaching around him, she begins to stroke his aching cock, matching the speed her hips move against his. 

He pants, feeling her hitting that perfect spot inside him. He feels his release coming closer and closer, and finally it’s like a damn breaking. Cumming harder than he ever has, a shout escapes his mouth. Spilling all over her sheets, she milks him dry. 

“God, I think I love you.” He doesn’t even realize what he just said, and collapses face down on the bed. Her hands rub up and down his back, and he winces as she pulls out of him. 

“Do you mean that?” She asks, as she lays down next to him.

“Hm?” He turns his head toward her.

“That you love me.”

“I’m sorry, it just came out. You don’t have to feel-“ 

He’s interrupted by her kissing him, and stroking his hair.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write some more of these two eventually, but no promises 😂 maybe just as I get the inspiration. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!


	5. Let me do it to ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides to let Ben be in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I have no excuse 🤷🏻♀️ Maybe I’ll add to this whenever I’m in the mood.

“Do you want to be in control, Ben?” Rey asks him one day. 

He’s sitting at her kitchen table, finishing his homework for the week. He often does this, spending his free time with her whenever he can. But he’s behind on homework this week, so she insists he finishes before they can do anything fun. It’s become so routine, he spends more time at her house then at his own.

“Hm?” He looks up from his paper.

“Do you want to be in control, this time? We’ve never really tried that.”

“I thought you liked being top?”

“I do, Benjamin. But I also like it the other way, sometimes. Needs to be balanced, and it wasn’t for so long. You listen to me so well, you deserve to be rewarded.” She smirks, and at her position across from him, she starts teasing him with her foot. She tuts when she feels his getting hard. “Do you like that? The thought of being in control?” He nods, grabbing her foot and squeezing it. 

“Where do you want me?” She unbuttons her shirt, before pulling it off and dropping it on the floor. 

He swallows. “On the table.” He sweeps his homework to the floor, deciding he’ll deal with it later. She giggles and stands to come around the table, musing his hair with her fingers. His hand goes around her throat, pulling her to his mouth. Tongue sweeping against hers, he groans as her hand comes down and grips him through his pants. He grabs her hand, pulling it away. “Not yet, be a good girl for me.” 

He scoots his chair back, and nods toward the space in front of him. She obliges him, laying down over the table so her ass is in the air in front of him. He quickly pulls off her underwear, thrilled at the sight of how wet she is already; she’s always ready for him.

“Fucking perfect,” he slides a finger through her folds, and gathers some of the wetness before circling her hole in the back. “When will you let me fuck you here, Rey?” She sighs as he gently pushes the tip of his finger in.

“Whenever you want, Benjamin.” 

“Hmm, maybe next time. Wanna feel your tight little cunt on my cock.” He leans forward and tongues at her clit, while pumping a finger in and out of both of her holes. The sounds she makes are delicious, and he makes quick work of pulling out his cock and stroking himself to the rhythm of his fingers. He can tell she’s close, and he pulls his hand away from her, making her growl. 

He chuckles, “It’s not so fun, is it love?” He pushes his chair back, and stands so he can pull his pants off and kicks them aside. Pulling her up off the table, he pushes down on her shoulders so her face is level with his cock. She knows what to do, and immediately opens her mouth. 

“So good for me, love. You can take all of me, right?” He pushes into her waiting mouth, going all the way back till she gags slightly. He grabs a handful of her hair, and starts thrusting his hips, and she never breaks eye contact. Tears spill down her face, and he can feel his pleasure growing. She grabs his hips, her nails digging in. 

He’d love nothing more than to spill down her throat, but he wants to take her from behind this time. He pulls back, and bends down to crush his lips against hers. She tugs at his hair painfully, and bites his lip. He leans away from her with a smirk. “Brat.” 

Spinning her around, he pushes her down again against the table, his hand coming down against her ass. She cries out, and he wastes no time sheathing himself inside her. They both groan at the sensation, and he decides to test a theory. He spanks her again, and she clenches around him. 

“You like that, Rey?” He pulls all the way out, thrusting into her again. He grabs her hair, pulling her up so her back is flush against his chest. “Answer me.”

“Ugh- yes Ben- ahh!” She stutters as his hand contents with her bottom again, and again. He wraps his arms around her, his right hand coming to her throat. “Your husband never fucked you as good as I do. Say it.”

“Not like you, Ben. Never like you.” She says between moans. His hand tightens slightly around her throat, just like she showed him. Her head falls back against his chest, and she screams as her orgasam takes her. He can feel her clenching around him, and his hands drop down to her hips as he pounds into her; the only sound being skin slapping against skin. 

“Come on, Rey. Give me one more.” He reaches around, finding her sensitized clit and moving just the way he knows she likes. She moans, and he feels her start to clench around him again. 

“Fuck!” He grunts, as they both come together. He thrusts into her, as aftershocks take her. Her sweet cunt takes every drop from him, and he collapses over top of her. 

“Holy shit.” He mumbles, his lips against her. 

“No kidding.” She says. “Get off, you’re heavy.” 

He huffs out a laugh, pressing a kiss to her neck before standing and pulling her into his arms. He carries her to her bed, before going to get a cup of water for them to share. She’s too worn out to sit up, so he holds her head up for her to drink from the glass. 

He plans to ask her later if he’s doing this whole aftercare thing correctly, as he just copies what she does. After she sips some water, he curls around her in bed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“We’re doing this again in the future,” she mumbles. 

“Mm.” He agrees. He can’t decide which he likes more, her being in control or him. 

**Author's Note:**

> 😏 oh they’ll have so much fun. The second chapter should be up within a day or two


End file.
